Students in Artigat SILML Volume 2
by Britwitch
Summary: The sequel to 'Student's in Les Miserables Land' - the group goes on holiday! COMPLETE! Please rr!
1. Students in LM land - PART SEVEN

PART SEVEN - REUNITED  
  
As you may recall, one fine summer's day a group of friends went on a fascinating adventure through.well.a red swirly thing.and ended up in a world of make believe and music. They found themselves in a land where musicals seemed to come to life. We join them after spending a year in this new world.living a life they had only read about.with the people they had only dreamt of.  
  
  
  
The streets of Paris were crowded. More crowded, it seemed, than ever before. A young woman wound her way through the throng, hurrying along in a world of her own. Her feet almost flying over the cobbles as she practically ran down the street, her skirt raised above her ankles in what she was sure would be called "an unladylike manner". She smiled to herself as she remembered another time when she had been running like this. Eventually she seemed to find where she was going, she ran across a small square and dashed into a doorway. The sign above the door read " Le Café Musain", it's faded paint having long since been repainted.  
  
"Bonjour Mademoiselle, and how may I help you this fine day?" A man met her at the bottom of the steps, a broad smile on his face.  
  
" Oh leave it out Grantaire." Jo laughed, " You know perfectly well why I'm here!"  
  
" Aaah yes." smiled her host, " Your meal.you will find your table, as requested, in the rear room and my partner regrets that he may be a little late." Jo rolled her eyes.  
  
" Typical.oh well, when the others get here, will you send them through?" Grantaire bowed comically.  
  
" Bien sur, mam'selle!" Jo giggled and headed to the room at the rear of the bar. She noticed how it had changed since her first visit. There were no longer students full of rebellion lounging over the tables, now instead the students drank whilst reading novels. There were no more secret meetings held in the rear room, now it was used for private parties, like the one Jo was attending today. Grantaire and partner had certainly turned the Café into something different. This was their second drinking establishment. Their first had become one of the finest in the city and they had decided to buy and renovate their old haunt, Le Café Musain. Jo sighed and continued towards the door at the back of the room.  
  
" Hey you there.traitor!" came a loud resounding voice through the café. Jo turned with a large grin on her face to see an old friend walking towards her. His black shoulder length hair was tied back and his bright blue eyes twinkled at her as he smiled.  
  
" Enjolras!" Jo beamed as she hugged him and kissed his cheek. " I wondered if I might see you here."  
  
" I had hoped the same myself! I have been away of late and my first port of call had to be.well.here really." he smiled gesturing around him. " Grantaire's certainly made some improvements." He said his voice full of pride.  
  
" And what about his partner.I suppose he had nothing to do with it." came a voice from behind them. Jo jumped in surprise and span around. Behind her was stood a tall young man, with sparkling green eyes and dark brown hair. Jo surpressed a cry of joy and flung her arms around him.  
  
" Mark!" They hugged each other emphatically and Enjolras excused himself. " Oh.it's so good to see you!" Jo sighed as they separated and smiled at each other.  
  
" Good to see you too.I have missed you, you know.!" Mark rubbed her shoulder gently, Jo nodded and squeezed his hand.  
  
" I know, but let's not get mushy yet.at least wait until the others get here!" Jo's smiled widened as he held open the door to the room for her and they went inside. In the room was a circular table set out with five places.  
  
"It's nice to see you're still wearing dresses and haven't reverted to jeans! I must admit though Jo." Mark sat himself down at one of the places. " You're looking good, in a girly kind of way!" Jo smiled a little self consciously and looked down at herself. She knew that her hair had grown since they arrived. Having been just below her shoulder when they fell out onto the streets a year ago, it was now just above her waist. She was wearing a long dress as all the women did, very different to the jeans and rubgy shirts she practically lived in before.  
  
" Don't!" she smiled, " I'd kill for a pair of Levis! I mean these dresses look nice I'm sure but they're hardly practical are they?!?!"  
  
" Tell me about it!" came a voice from the doorway. Mark and Jo turned to see a small young woman stood in the doorway. With wide brown eyes, long dark brown hair and a smile that went from ear to ear.  
  
" Rosie!" shrieked Mark and Jo simultaneously as they dashed over to hug her.  
  
" Ok.glad to see you too but.can't breathe!" Rosie gasped as they hugged tightly.  
  
" Sorry sunshine!" grinned Jo as they wandered over to the table. " It's just that it's been so long and.well.doesn't matter! You're here now. We're all.well, almost all here now!"  
  
" I know." sighed Rosie as she sat down carefully next to Jo, smoothing her dress as she did so.  
  
" So.how's Monsieur Pontmercy?" Mark sat down on the other side of Jo. Jo turned to him and frowned playfully.  
  
" We agreed! No questions till we're all here! Too much to catch up on and I'd rather do it once than three or four times!" They all laughed and their eyes lit up as the door opened once more to reveal to more visitors. Two more women stood in the doorway, one with long wavy blonde hair and blue eyes, the other with curly black hair and brown eyes. Both smiling broadly as they looked upon the friends sat at the table.  
  
" Jenny!" yelled Mark happily.  
  
" Lucy!" beamed Rosie.  
  
" Finally!" Jo exclaimed leaping out of her seat once more. " Was beginning to wonder if you'd got lost!"  
  
" I thought that was your job Jo, well your's and Rosie's.remember!" laughed Lucy as she hugged her friend. They all laughed as they hugged each other and sat back down at the table. As they sat and looked at each other a kind of awkward silence fell and no one knew quite what to say. Eventually Jo raised her glass and looked around her,  
  
" Well, before we all start filling each other in on what we've been up to.I just want to say 'Here's to us, together again!' " The others raised their glasses too.  
  
" Together again!" came the toast and was followed by clinking of glasses. Then a small tinkling sound as Jo had 'clinked' her glass against Rosie's a little harder than she had intended, shattering it. Riotous laughter broke out and all awkwardness was gone in a flash.  
  
" Trust Jo!" Rosie felt tears of laughter forming in her eyes.  
  
" Ladylike to last eh Jo?" Toasted Mark.  
  
" Nice to know some things never change!" Lucy sighed as she put her own glass down on the table.  
  
" Aaah shut up!" Jo grumbled as she brushed the glass from the table top and under the table. " Like none of you have ever broken a glass!" As the laughter subsided the friends started to talk of what they had been up to. 


	2. Students in LM land - PART EIGHT

PART EIGHT  
  
As the laughter subsided the friends started to talk of what they had been up to.  
  
Rosie had moved to an apartment with Marius and had helped him promote his new career as a singer. She'd spent the last year as his manager, organising gigs and seemed to have a had a whale of a time.  
  
" And once." she explained, ".Marius was doing a show at the Opera House and you'll never guess who was there.Christine! Christine Daae! THE Christine Daae!" Rosie's eyes sparkling as she spoke. " Who'd have thought it eh.?!"  
  
Jenny and Lucy had helped two students set up a foundation for the under- privileged in Paris. They seemed to have spent most of their year setting up various poor houses around the city, aided by their co founding students and with a little advice from another face that they all knew.  
  
" We really wouldn't have been able to help half as many people if he hadn't have shown us where they were living." Jenny told them.  
  
" He was so helpful! I don't know where we'd be without Gavroche!" Lucy smiled fondly.  
  
Mark and Grantaire had started a partnership that had proved very successful. Since opening their first bar, which had become one of the best in town and host to many prestigious events (including Marius' singing debut!) they had bought the Café Musain where they were sitting now. But Jo seemed to have something else on her mind.  
  
" Er..whatever happened to that little fan of yours..Éponine Thénardier?" Jo asked with a wicked glint in her eye, which sparkled as Mark blushed.  
  
" Oh..well she's actually managing our first bar for us!" Mark grinned. " She spent so much time with us.well.me.that when Grantaire and I decided to start work on this place she was the best person for the job, knows the place inside and out!"  
  
" Well, I'd never have thought of that.Éponine the bar maid!!" Rosie snorted.  
  
Jo had moved in with Javert, the ex-police Inspector turned author. His crime novels were selling like hot cakes and Jo, it seemed, had spent most of her year alone.  
  
" Well, he's been away taking his books to new publishers and signings and so on." Jo sighed, suddenly quiet, " Anyway, he's home in a couple of days!" Her face lighting up a little. Rosie squeezed her friend's hand with a comforting " I know what it's like!" smile. The friends continued to eat, drink and swap stories for hours, laughing, crying and enjoying each others company for the first time in months.  
  
" Jo, why are we having this meal all of a sudden?" Mark suddenly asked.  
  
" Yeah I wondered that too." muttered Jenny as she drank some more wine.  
  
" Well, it's kind of like an anniversary today." Jo spoke quite seriously and the others thought for a minute and then looks of realisation covered their faces.  
  
" A year." Rosie gasped.  
  
" We've been here a year?!" Lucy hardly believed it.  
  
" We've been away from home for a year." Jenny's voice suddenly became tearful.  
  
" It can't be." Mark tried to joke.  
  
" It is." Jo continued, " A year today we.well.we arrived!" A silence followed as for the first time the friends thought seriously about what was happening. They had been away from their homes and families for a year, living in what they could only describe as a dream world. They had all thought about it from time to time but no one seemed to believe just how long they had been away.  
  
" But it only seems like yesterday." started Rosie.  
  
" It can't be." Mark repeated, as if trying to convince himself.  
  
" Well it is." Jo said with a tone of finality, taking a large mouthful of wine.  
  
" But.what about home.how will we.I mean.will we ever.??" Rosie began with a panicky voice. She looked around at her friends and was met by shaking heads and shrugging shoulders.  
  
" I don't know." mumbled Jo, " I don't know." Mark suddenly slammed his fist down on the table, making the girls jump.  
  
" For god's sake!" He shouted. " Let's not upset ourselves about this! I mean, we found a way into this.well.world didn't we?! And when we're ready to leave.I'm sure a way out will present itself! We've survived this long and to be honest I've had the best time I've had in my life!" The others thought for a moment and slowly but surely they began to smile.  
  
" You're right." Lucy smiled, " Why worry about things we can't change.anyway.I had something to tell you all.well an idea anyway."  
  
" What is it?!" Rosie looked up with an eager look on her now cheerful face.  
  
" Yes, what?" Jo demanded.  
  
" Well Jenny and I were thinking.it's been ages since we've spent time with each other.and."  
  
" And we've all been quite busy." continued Jenny, " So we were thinking."  
  
" Well we were wondering.." Lucy looked around at the faces of Jo, Mark and Rosie, " Why don't we go on holiday?" She paused for a moment, expecting to be laughed at but she wasn't. Instead the faces of the others lit up as they thought it through,  
  
" Would we be able to bring.well.friends.?" Rosie blushed slightly.  
  
" Of course you could!" Mark grinned and then laughed. " Although I think I'll leave Grantaire behind!" The others laughed too.  
  
" Well, Jehan is too busy he says to come and Feuilly thinks Jenny and I need a break so we'll be coming alone too!" Lucy smiled.  
  
" I'll ask Phillipe but I can't see why he wouldn't want to come too!" Jo grinned. " He's been so busy lately and it'll be nice to.well.see him!!"  
  
" Oh this is exciting!" Rosie giggled. " Oh.where will we go?"  
  
" We haven't been out of the city before now so.how about the countryside.?" Jo suggested.  
  
" Good idea..where will we find out some information..? I mean, there aren't exactly any travel agents round here?!" grinned Rosie.  
  
" And we can't really go to 'lastminute-dot-com' can we?!" Jo laughed.  
  
" I don't suppose they did.I mean do book holidays as such here do they?" Jenny thought.  
  
" I say.we hire a coach or some horses and just go where the wind takes us." Jo said grandly, standing up and pointing towards the door.  
  
" Yeah!" Rosie leapt to her feet next to her friend. " We're all going to go on a summer holiday!"  
  
"We'll do the things we always.well.wanted to!" Jenny stood up too.  
  
" We'll have fun and laughter on our summer holiday!" Mark stood next to them, glass of wine still in his hand.  
  
" We'll stop talking in lyrics!" groaned Lucy as she too stood up. The friends charged their glasses once more before falling back into their seats, yelling with laughter. The door quickly opened and Grantaire looked in worriedly,  
  
" Are you lot alright.? We can hear you over the people in the bar!" The friends looked at each other and chorused,  
  
" No more worries for me or you.for a week or two!" The friends laughed even louder as Grantaire gave them a confused look and vanished out of the door mumbling something about drinking too much with ones friends. The friends began to plan their holiday with must gusto (and vino!) and decided to pack that night and leave the next morning. They said their farewells and agreed to meet back at the Café in the morning, complete with luggage, friends, food, drink, travel game ideas (that was Rosie's suggestion) and, as Lucy pointed out,  
  
" A map would be useful too!" 


	3. Students in LM land - PART NINE

PART NINE  
  
They said their farewells and agreed to meet back at the Café in the morning, complete with luggage, friends, food, drink, travel game ideas (that was Rosie's suggestion) and, as Lucy pointed out,  
  
" A map would be useful too!"  
  
They spent the night packing and preparing for their first 'musical world' holiday, although they soon discovered something. The trunks that their companions provided them with were huge and weighed a tonne.  
  
" You've got to be joking!" Jo had snorted when Phillipe had hauled one into her bedroom. " What do you want me to do with that?!"  
  
" Well.what else are you going to put your belongings into?" he had grinned, tweaking her nose playfully.  
  
" But.but.it's so big and heavy and.I couldn't possibly carry it further than the front door, let alone miles into the countryside!" Jo continued,  
  
" But Jo.you won't have to carry it anywhere.we'll send them on ahead of us." he laughed gently, " You're acting as if you've never packed one of these before in your life. But you must have done.when you moved here from.well.wherever it was.you packed didn't you.?"  
  
" Oh.when I moved.yes.of course I did.I just.er.forgot, I mean, it's been such a long time since I went anywhere and." Jo panicked a little, Phillipe walked over and gently touched her arm to stop her fretting. She glanced down and saw the small scar left on her forearm. A reminder of her first night, when she had been attacked and saved by Phillipe. She looked up into his face and smiled. " Oh well.doesn't matter now.does it? Wait a minute, 'send them on ahead'? Surely that means we have to have a destination.have you been planning behind my back?!" Jo raised an eyebrow and Phillipe smiled coyly.  
  
" Well as it happens Marius and I had been discussing the possibility of an excursion for a while.so." He shrugged and Jo laughed.  
  
" You sneaky thing," She pulled his long steel coloured ponytail playfully and he laughed loudly. She smiled sweetly and took his hand in hers. " You know, it'll be nice to spend some time together.feels like I haven't seen you in months." Phillipe smiled weakly, let go of her hand and moved away from Jo. Her heart sank, something had been wrong for a while and deep down she knew it couldn't be helped. They loved each other very much but they realised, they weren't 'in' love with each other. As such they had been living as friends for the past year, although everyone believed them to be in love. For the sake of privacy they had kept up the pretence but now, going away with friends had posed a new problem.  
  
" I know.that things haven't been as we had hoped.and I've been away for so long." Phillipe's voice was full of sorrow. Jo went over to him and looked up into his pale green eyes.  
  
" Shhhhh! It doesn't matter.you're here now and tomorrow we're going to go and have the best holiday ever!" She smiled taking his hand once again. He turned to her and touched her face gently.  
  
" I do..care about you Jo.you do know that don't you."  
  
" Yes I do.and you know how much you mean to me." Jo's smile grew a little. A frown creased Phillipe's brow,  
  
" I just wish.if only things were different.you know how much I want.I mean, would like." He looked into her eyes and Jo nodded slowly and hugged him tightly as he stroked her hair.  
  
" We'll figure it out somehow." Jo sighed. " I don't how.but we will."  
  
  
  
The next morning couldn't come quickly enough for the five friends. As the dawn lit up the streets, they gathered outside the Café. Having had their trunks sent onto a mystery destination courtesy of Marius and Phillipe they had little to carry. Just a few light bags containing what they would need for the journey, which apparently would take two days. They wouldn't give the friends any other clues than that. Soon their horses arrived and the friends set off on their holiday. Marius and Phillipe riding at the front with map, the five friends following behind giggling and chatting excitedly.  
  
After a few hours they were well outside Paris and were in open countryside. Jo breathed deeply, taking in lungfuls of the fresh summer air.  
  
" Isn't this wonderful!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining with excitement.  
  
" I can't believe we're actually doing this!" laughed Lucy, trying to keep control of her horse who seemed determined to try and turn around and go back to Paris.  
  
" I know!" Rosie giggled, " We're on holiday with Marius and Javert!"  
  
" Phillipe," corrected Mark, " He's not a policeman anymore remember!"  
  
" I just can't get over how beautiful it is out here!" Jenny sighed looking around them. They all had to agree, it was amazing. Rolling green fields surrounded them, sprinkled with wild flowers in pinks and purples. The weather was lovely and warm, with a clear blue, practically cloudless sky. As they travelled along, they noticed the countryside become more and more wooded. Soon the trees that lined the road were growing so close together that little sunlight penetrated the shadows and the air grew colder. Rosie swallowed noisily,  
  
" What does this remind you of.?" she whispered nervously to Jo.  
  
" Don't be daft! We're hardly going to ride into another.red swirly thing without noticing it first are we?!" Jo whispered back. Sounds of dispute stopped them continuing and the group stopped.  
  
" Well, there are no woods on the map." Phillipe muttered angrily.  
  
" Well,you must have read it wrong then!" Marius snapped.  
  
" I doubt that, you've had the map since we left Paris!" Phillipe sneered, reminding the friends distinctly of his old persona as Javert, Police Inspector.  
  
" Well maybe it's a cheap, old map." retorted Marius.  
  
" BOYS!" Jo shouted in her most teacher-like tone. They flushed visibly as Jo dismounted and strode up to them, snatching the map off of them. " Now let's see where we are shall we." She studied the map and felt a slight chill descend over her, as there was no forest on the map. She wandered back to the others who had also gotten off of their horses.  
  
" Well, are we.you know.lost?" Jenny asked,  
  
" I think so.but I don't see how.we followed the road exactly, there weren't any turnings or anything.were there?" Jo looked at them with a confused expression on her face.  
  
" N-n-no I don't think so." Mark mumbled looking back along the road.  
  
" Well what are we going to do about it.?" Rosie whispered.  
  
" I don't know.follow the road I guess and ask the first place we come to for directions." Jo shrugged, " I mean what choice do we have.no one brought a compass did they.?".  
  
" Can't you use a needle and a magnet to find North too?" Jenny suggested,  
  
" Do you have either of those things.?" Lucy asked, eyebrows raised. Half in hope, half in scorn.  
  
" Er.no."  
  
" Then does it matter.?!"  
  
" .No..." Jenny looked at the floor.  
  
" What about the sun or the stars or something.?" Mark mumbled,  
  
" Again useful if we could see the sky!" Jo rolled her eyes, the others remounted their horses and Jo headed back to Marius and Phillipe.  
  
" Have you found us?" Marius asked hopefully.  
  
" Not really no.but if we follow this road we should find someone to ask for directions.shouldn't we.?" Jo looked up at them as she handed the map back.  
  
" What choice do we have?" Phillipe sighed and smiled gently at Jo, " Thanks for trying though." Jo winked back and went back to her horse. But there was a problem.  
  
" Er.where's my horse?"  
  
" What do you mean, where's your horse?!" Rosie's eyes were full of concern.  
  
" My horse.it's gone." Jo paced back and forth along the path, looking amongst the trees.  
  
" It can't have done." Jenny reasoned,  
  
" Well can you see it anywhere?!?!" Jo yelled.  
  
" Jo, calm down," Lucy reasoned as she got off her horse, " It can't have gone far." she said looking into the trees. She couldn't see much, it was getting darker.  
  
" Well why don't you ride with Phillipe?" Mark suggested,  
  
" We're going slowly enough as it is." Lucy mumbled as she peered through a bush. The others dismounted and tethered their horses to one of the sturdier looking bushes and began to help Jo and Lucy look.  
  
" Here horsey horsey horsey." Mark shouted, Jo turned to look at him, one eyebrow raised.  
  
" I worry..oh I do worry." she rolled her eyes again before heading into the trees.  
  
" Jo! Don't go too far!" Shouted Rosie from the road.  
  
" I won't! Don't worry!" Jo yelled back.  
  
" Be careful you don't know what's out there!" Marius called out.  
  
" Oh I'll be fiiiiiiine!" Jo screamed as she tripped and fell over something. She groaned as she picked herself up.  
  
" Jo! You ok? What happened?!" Phillipe shouted about to head after her.  
  
" Oh nothing, just wasn't looking where I was going, just tripped over a." Jo turned to find out what it was and felt all the breath leave her body. She stood open mouthed, face to face with a bow and arrow. " a.a.a." Jo struggled to speak as the bow and arrow moved closer to her and it's owner became clearer. He was dressed in various shades of green and brown, his dark brown hair was long and fell into his bright green eyes.  
  
" Jo what?! What was it.?" shouted Phillipe, sounding more and more concerned. " I'm coming after you." he started to head into the trees. The figure before Jo indicated for her to stop him.  
  
" No! Phillipe it's ok.I'm coming out now anyway." Her voice was a little shaky and quieter than normal. The man with the bow nodded his head towards the road, indicating that she was to head back that way. He followed her, the arrow aimed at her head. As Jo neared the road she heard Rosie gasp as they all noticed what was going on.  
  
" Jo! Are you ok?" Rosie cried out.  
  
" Yeah.yeah I'm fine." Jo smiled weakly as she stopped a few feet away from them. She saw Phillipe looking around for some kind of weapon, he trusty night stick no longer by his side.  
  
" What do you want from us?" Phillipe demanded loudly.  
  
" Taxes my good man!" came the reply from behind Jo.  
  
" Taxes?! What ever for.?" Marius asked.  
  
" And why should we pay you.?" Phillipe continued. The man behind Jo laughed loudly and then whistled. All of a sudden the trees around them seemed to come to life as at least thirty men appeared. All brandishing bows, arrows and swords. They surrounded the friends, their weapons trained on them.  
  
" My name is Robert, Robert Locksley, but you may call me Robin." He bowed gracefully.  
  
" It's Robin Hood!" Mark exclaimed, despite the sword levelled at his throat.  
  
" Told yer you was famous!" laughed a huge man next to Phillipe. They friends turned and instantly knew him.  
  
" It seems you were right Little John!" Laughed Robin. " Now then." he continued, walking around to face Jo, the arrow still trained on her. " What have we here." He looked her up and down and then raised an eyebrow when he reached her face, " What's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this.?" Jo rolled her eyes, as did some of the Merry Men.  
  
" You are having a laugh aren't you?! I mean, first of all you frighten me to death, point a deadly weapon at me and then try to chat me up!"  
  
" Well it usually works!" He winked and Jo felt sick.  
  
" Look, what do you want?" Jo glanced over his shoulder and could see Phillipe becoming more and more annoyed.  
  
" Well.if a date's out of the question." Robin pretended to think for a second, " Then how about your money?!"  
  
" What money?" Jenny laughed, " We're students!" A joke sadly lost on Robin and the Merry Men.  
  
" You must think me mad!" Robin yelled, " How can a group with seven horses and fine clothing have no money!"  
  
" Six horses!" corrected Jo, " I take it that it was you who took mine!" Robin grinned proudly and the Merry Men cheered. " Why am I not surprised." Jo muttered under her breath.  
  
" Well we don't have any money." Mark explained,  
  
" And we won't pay you a penny.you're little more than common thieves!" This last statement drew a, " Woah Marius!" from Jenny and Lucy and a gasp from the Merry Men.  
  
" Did you call me a thief?" Robin's voice was little more than a whisper. Mark exchanged worried looks with Jo. " Did you call me a thief?!" Robin yelled, he dropped his bow and arrow and quickly pulled out a blade, grabbing hold of Jo he pressed it up to her neck. Phillipe tried to push past the men around them but he couldn't get through. Jo struggled to break free but she felt the blade press harder against her skin and previous experience made her stop. It was unlikely her life meant anything to him. " It is you, the rich, who are the thieves! You take from the poor, from those who have nothing and live a life they only dream of! We try to change that, by taking from the rich and giving to the poor, to those who need it. We stand up against your tyranny and will not stop until the tables are turned!" The Merry Men cheered riotously at the end of his speech and Lucy leaned over to Rosie,  
  
" Reminds me of someone.who could it.oh I know.isn't he a little 'Enjolras'- like!?!" she sniggered.  
  
" Look, unless you let me go you won't get anything.." Jo tried to reason with him, " Trust me.you'd be better off letting me go." She felt Robin's grip loosen and she stepped away from him a little. He walked around in front of her again, the blade still pointing at her. "Look." she gently pushed the blade away, " We're on your side.you see those two young women." she said pointing to Jenny and Lucy, " They devote their lives to helping the under privileged in Paris.and him." she said pointing to Marius, " He gives charity concerts to raise money for the homeless too!" She looked into Robin's eyes and saw the anger fading. " We're sorry if.Marius.I mean we insulted you.but you did frighten us!"  
  
" I suppose." Robin looked at them all and then at his Merry Men. " You may go.but on one condition."  
  
" Yes.?" Jo asked quietly,  
  
" I get Marius' autograph! I'm a huge fan." he started to babble, " I thought it was you but I wasn't sure." He pushed past the Merry Men in the way, " I came to your concert at the Opera in Paris.Wow! You were.well amazing.!" Jo stifled giggles, along with everyone else as Marius dutifully gave Robin, Little John and most of the Merry Men his autograph. The Merry Men said farewell and Jo's horse was returned. The friends were soon on their way and the trees began to become thinner. Soon they were back in the open countryside and suddenly, over the brow of a hill they could see the faint lights of a village in the distance.  
  
" Help!" shouted Jo.  
  
" Food!" yelled Rosie.  
  
" Booze!" cried Mark joyfully.  
  
The group spurred their tired horses onward and eventually they came to a sign.  
  
" You must be joking." Jo said wide eyed.  
  
" It can't be." whispered Rosie.  
  
" Wow!" Marius gasped, "We found it without the map! And within a day too, guess the forest was a short cut.of sorts."  
  
" You mean this is where we're spending our holiday.?" Jo asked,  
  
" Why.what's wrong with it.have you been here before?" Phillipe looked concerned.  
  
" Oh no...no.nothing's wrong." Jo shook her head as they slowly rode past the sign and into the village. Rosie and Jo exchanged intrigued and slightly worried looks.according to the sign they were entering.Artigat. 


	4. Students in LM land - PART TEN

PART TEN  
  
Rosie and Jo exchanged intrigued and slightly worried looks.according to the sign they were entering.Artigat.  
  
The group slowly rode into the village, looking around them for signs of life. Their were lanterns in most of the windows but they were very aware of how quiet it was.  
  
" Where is everyone.?" Marius looked around them.  
  
" Maybe they're all in bed," Rosie suggested.  
  
Suddenly, proof of the contrary proceeded to flow from a large house at the other end of the village. At least fifty people poured out of the doors, laughing and shouting. They seemed to be carrying a young man on their shoulder who didn't seen to be as happy as they were. As the large group drew nearer, Phillipe cleared his throat.  
  
" Er.Hello! I don't suppose you could help us.We're looking for the Inn." The group froze and once more silence fell upon the village. Jo looked around cautiously.  
  
" This is Aritgat.isn't it?" Marius asked quietly.  
  
" Who wants to know.?" came a voice from the back of the crowd. Marius' grin broadened and he straightened himself up in the saddle.  
  
" Marius Pontmercy.you may have heard of me." he smiled winningly at them, only to be met by blank faces.  
  
" Should we have? Are you a bandit?" came the shouts from the crowd. Marius, crestfallen grew redder and looked at the floor. Jo rolled her eyes and dismounted.  
  
" Jo!" Lucy hissed, " What are you doing.they could be.well.nutcases for all we know!"  
  
" To be honest." Jo whispered back, " I think that's what they think we are!" Jo turned back to the mob and smiled as pleasantly as she could. She walked towards them and took a deep breath.  
  
" We're sorry to intrude on your.er.festivities.but we're looking for a place to stay.you see we're supposed to be staying at the Artigat Inn." Jo spoke softly and kept smiling throughout. The young man on the shoulders on the mob, jumped down and approached.  
  
" The Inn is run by my father.is he expecting you.?" He looked at Jo suspiciously.  
  
" I believe so." Jo started.  
  
" We sent our luggage ahead of us.it should have arrived this afternoon." Phillipe announced.  
  
" Oh!" smiled the young man, " You're the group from Paris aren't you?! Do forgive me, we didn't expect you until tomorrow! Please follow me...er...?"  
  
" Oh Jo...it's Jo..." she smiled. He offered his arm to her, Jo took it after turning and giving a bemused smile to the others. They quickly dismounted and followed Jo and the young man. " We don't get many visitors you see and well.as I said, we weren't expect you!" He continued. " My father is expecting you.in fact the village has talked of little else.well.almost little else." he added almost sadly onto the end. Jo's brow frowned a little but she smiled back.  
  
" So Monsieur Guerre is expecting us?" Marius asked.  
  
" Oh yes.I myself helped move the trunks to your rooms this afternoon!" Jo stopped walking,  
  
" Guerre? Your father's name is Guerre?!" It was the young man's turn to frown confusedly.  
  
" Yes.why shouldn't be!" he laughed carelessly as he took Jo's arm, put it on his and continued to lead the way.  
  
" Then you.you are." Rosie piped up nervously from behind,  
  
" Oh how rude of me!" The man smiled again, " My name is also Guerre, obviously!" He giggled in a way that made Lucy think of a schoolboy, " My name is Guerre, Martin Guerre." Now, you would be forgiven for thinking that having lived amongst their favourite musical characters for a year would mean that meetings such as this would no longer amaze the friends and would have lost their magical effect by now but you would be very wrong. The reason being because it was at this point that Jo fainted. Martin caught her quickly and looked up worriedly. Phillipe strode over and scooped Jo up into his arms,  
  
" She's just tired.it's been a long day.and we got set upon by bandits." he explained, trying to hide the concern in his voice.  
  
" Of course!" Martin rushed ahead to the Inn, the others following quickly. Lucy and Jenny exchanged worried looks and Marius hugged Rosie,  
  
" Don't worry," he said reassuringly, " She's fine.just tired."  
  
" Yeah.yeah you're probably right." Rosie agreed quietly although she had to admit she hoped rather than believed him. They got to the Inn and were shown inside. The group decided that they were all quite tired and so they said their goodnights and went to their own rooms.  
  
Phillipe carried Jo up to her room and laid her gently on the bed. His face bore a concerned expression, this was not the first time this had happened. She had fainted once at the theatre when Marius had introduced her to Christine Daae and her young friend Raoul. He had thought it had been the warmth of the theatre but now doubt filled his mind. Jo stirred and her eyes opened slowly. She looked around and then into Phillipe's eyes,  
  
" Javert?" she asked in a dreamy voice, barely awake.  
  
" Yes Jo, it's me.Phillipe." he smiled gently.  
  
" What a dream." she sighed closing her eyes once more, " I could have sworn I was in a musical.I saw Martin Guerre and everything." she added before quickly drifting into a deep sleep. Phillipe's brow creased in concern as he gently pulled a blanket over the now sleeping Jo and left her room. He went to his own room and got into bed. He lay there for a few hours before falling into a restless sleep, with a single question burning in his mind.what on earth was a musical?  
  
Jo awoke the next morning with a thumping headache and the feeling that she had done something very stupid before she went to bed. The fact that she didn't remember going to bed was a bit of a sign. Then when she got out of bed and realised that she was still fully dressed worried her slightly. She quickly filled the basin with water and washed and changed before leaving her room and heading downstairs. She remembered arriving in Artigat and then meeting a young man but then.blank. She smiled at the man in the hallway and headed into the breakfast room where the others were already assembled. They had been talking quietly, with worried faces but they melted away as she walked in.  
  
" How's you this morning?" smiled Jenny. Phillipe pulled out her chair and she sat down,  
  
" Did you sleep alright?"  
  
" What happened last night anyway?" Mark asked eyebrows raised. Jo looked up and smiled wearily.  
  
" I was going to ask you the same thing!" Jo poured herself some water and sipped it. " I honestly can't remember a thing about last night. I remember arriving in Artigat but how I got into the room is a mystery!" She laughed quietly.  
  
" Well." Rosie grinned and took a deep breath, " We arrived and met all those people.remember.and one of them, a young man started talking to you and turns out this is his father's Inn." Jo nodded slowly as things began to fall into place, Rosie continued, " So.he starts to lead us here.introduces himself and you go and faint on him.literally!" She giggled quietly. Jo looked very confused.  
  
" Why on earth.I don't understand!" She smiled and shrugged, " So who is he again." Jo began to butter some bread.  
  
" Martin...Martin Guerre." Lucy said matter of factly, Jo dropped the butter knife.  
  
" Martin Guerre!" Jo exclaimed remembering instantly what had passed, she then realised that Marius and Phillipe were staring at her. " Oh right.I knew I knew his name.just couldn't remember it this morning.that's all!" she laughed nervously and picked up the knife. Phillipe noticed Jo's hands were shaking slightly.  
  
" Jo.when I put you to bed last night.you said something." Phillipe leaned over towards Jo,  
  
" Oh if this is lovey dovey mushy stuff.or just plain rude.!" Lucy laughed, " I for one don't want to hear it!" Rosie, Jenny, Marius and Mark laughed loudly but were cut short when they realised how serious Phillipe's face was. He cleared his throat and continued,  
  
" You said something strange.I think you may have been dreaming but you said.you said. 'I could have sworn I was in a musical.I saw Martin Guerre and everything'.Jo." Phillipe looked into Jo's eyes, " Jo.what is a musical?"  
  
" I.er.well.you see." Jo stammered nervously, for the first time in front of their newfound friends they had mentioned something from the real world. Rosie, Mark, Jenny and Lucy all grew pale as they realised an explanation was required and they feared that for the first time, Jo might be at a loss for words.  
  
" Jo.why have you never told me anything of your past?" Phillipe continued, a tinge of sadness in his voice, " Where you came from.your family.."  
  
" Well.you see." Jo thought wildly for an excuse but she knew the time had come to tell the truth.  
  
" Jo.where did you come from?" Phillipe asked flatly, the beginnings of tears shining in his eyes. Jo looked at the others, they knew too that there was no choice. Jo looked back at Phillipe, took a deep breath and prepared to speak. 


	5. Students in LM land - PART ELEVEN

PART ELEVEN  
  
" Jo.where did you come from?" Phillipe asked flatly, the beginnings of tears shining in his eyes. Jo looked at the others, they knew too that there was no choice. Jo looked back at Phillipe, took a deep breath and prepared to speak.  
  
Jo's heart was pounding loudly in her ears, and judging by the faces of her friends it didn't seem like she was the only one who was very, very nervous.  
  
" I.I.really don't know how to tell you.you see it's not as straight forward as you might think." Jo started. " But first things first.where did I come from." Jo glanced at the others and was relieved to see Lucy nod for her to continue, the time had come to tell Marius and Phillipe the truth, although they doubted whether they would believe them.  
  
" Tell us where you all came from." Marius added quietly, and Rosie squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
" She will do." she whispered as Jo continued..  
  
" Well.I.I mean we have come from England.well not exactly but." Jo struggled to put it into words.  
  
" Take your time.say it however you can or want to." Phillipe reached out for Jo's hand over the table and smiled gently at her. He knew that whatever the reason had been for keeping their past such a secret, it wasn't going to be easy to tell.  
  
" We're all old friends.we were at school together and then college.we're from a town in the North of England called York.it's really nice, you'd like it there!" Jo smiled weakly. " Anyway.that's where we came from.but that's only the start of it." Jo sighed and rubbed her forehead, something she always did when she had problems explaining something. " How we got here.now that is a story and a half.!" Jo giggled slightly when she thought about what exactly had happened. She glanced up to see smiles appearing on the faces of Rosie, Lucy, Jenny and Mark. " I doubt you'll believe me.you'll think I'm mad! But I have to.no.I want to tell you." Jo took a quick mouthful of water before starting again, " Are we sitting comfortably.then I'll begin." Rosie smothered a giggle and Jo continued, " One day we all went for a picnic in the woods just outside York, we'd done it before, loads of times and we didn't expect anything to happen. Let alone what actually did. So went for a picnic and were having a lovely time when we heard some odd noises. So, being curious, or stupid depending on your interpretation.we followed the noise." Jo paused to glance at Marius and Phillipe. " And this is where things start to get a little.bizarre.to put it mildly! We found this clearing with.well.this red swirly cloud type thing in the middle of it." Jo looked at Phillipe, expecting to see a looks of concern and confusion but he was just sat there with an interested expression and was nodding in agreement. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Marius was doing the same, " Don't tell me you know what I'm talking about?!" Marius and Phillipe glanced at each other and gave each other a wry smile.  
  
" Of course we do." Marius smiled.  
  
" Seen them before.many a time." Phillipe said matter of factly. " Admittedly never a red one.but I've seen green and yellows before."  
  
" Same here.saw a purple one too once." Marius added.  
  
" What?!" Lucy shouted in disbelief.  
  
" Please tell me you're joking!" Rosie groaned, her face in her hands.  
  
" Although we call them Gyratories." Marius started and saw Rosie's bemused face, " Because they seem to spin." Marius rotated his hand in the air to illustrate.  
  
" We know." Mark said matter of factly, " We saw it up close.didn't we Jo?!" Jo blushed as Marius and Phillipe looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
" You mean you went near it!" Phillipe sounded amazed.  
  
" Wow." was all Marius could manage.  
  
" Er.why? Haven' t you?" Jenny wondered.  
  
" No!" Exclaimed Phillipe and Marius together.  
  
" Why ever not.we did." Jo paused, " That's.that's how we got here." Marius and Javert gasped audibly.  
  
" We were always told they were dangerous and that we weren't to go near them as people vanished and were never seen again." Marius spoke in a tone that reminded Rosie of a frightened child.  
  
" You mean you came through a Gyratory and..survived." Phillipe was astounded.  
  
" Well of course we survived!!" laughed Jo.  
  
" So.the gyratories are a means of transport between countries." pondered Phillipe.  
  
" Well not exactly countries." Mark added.  
  
" No.more like.well.." Rosie started to explain. ".between worlds I suppose." It was at this point that the friends suspected that Marius and Javert no longer believed them, as they looked at each other briefly before bursting out loudly.  
  
" Oh.that is the most absurd idea I've ever heard." Marius laughed.  
  
" As if there are other worlds.." Phillipe scoffed. Jo's brow furrowed as her anger rose. She leapt to her feet.  
  
" How do you know?! You've never been through one of those.grya.grya.those bloody spyra-gyra things! Plus I think we know a little bit more about where we came from than you do!" Jo snapped, showed her temper for the first time since they had arrived on the streets of Paris and Marius and Phillipe stopped laughing instantly. " You want to know what a musical is.I'll tell you.it's a kind of play with songs and music telling the story as well as acting. We have them in our world." Jo stopped ranting and took a deep breath. She hadn't meant to shout like that and both Marius and Phillipe looked worried. " I'm sorry." Jo sank back down into her seat, rubbing her forehead again. " I just.just knew you wouldn't understand." Phillipe stood up and walked around to her seat and knelt next to her.  
  
" We're trying Jo." he said gently, brushing her hair from her face. " It's just.a little hard to believe.you must understand that." Jo sighed and looked into his eyes,  
  
" I know.but it's hard for us too.you see.you and Marius.and Enjolras.and Feuilly.well all of you.including Martin.you're all.well." Jo stammered and couldn't get the words out. " You're all."  
  
" You're all characters.from musicals." Rosie said quietly. Marius and Phillipe thought for a moment, digesting what they had been told.  
  
" That's how I knew your name.when I met you.remember.?" Jo asked Phillipe, " I called you Inspector Javert.without you telling me." Phillipe frowned a little.  
  
" So you're saying.that to you.we're like characters from a book.we're not real."  
  
" Well, obviously you're real." Jo squeezed Phillipe's shoulder to prove her point, " But either it's awfully coincidental that there was a Marius, Javert, Enjolras, Gavroche and a load of students in a show we know as Les Misérables and that there were real ones here.or that here.our shows and stories have some how.come to life."  
  
" Like the bandit in the woods.we know a story of one such bandit called Robin Hood.it's English folklore." Jenny added. Marius groaned and rubbed his head,  
  
" This is all too much for me!"  
  
" We've wanted to tell you.well.since we met you.but now do you see why. well, why we didn't?!" Rosie looked hopefully into Marius' face. Jo glanced at Phillipe, this wasn't how she had planned to tell him but now he knew.kind of. She thought better of mentioning the whole time difference thing too.  
  
" Yes." Phillipe said quietly, " Yes we do." He smiled at them all before returning to his seat and sighing. " My.what an adventure you've had!"  
  
" You're telling us!" laughed Lucy.  
  
" Anyway.now you know.that's why I fainted.sometimes.I can't believe we're here." Jo explained, " I guess it still amazes me that our favourite characters and heroes are just wandering around and that we can meet them!" she smiled gesturing to Marius and Phillipe, who both blushed slightly.  
  
" Look.let's leave it for now.shall we.?" suggested Jenny, " Let's go and have nice morning walk around Artigat and get some fresh air.it'll do Jo good if nothing else!" They all laughed and headed for the door. Marius held Rosie back for a minute and opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him.  
  
" I know you probably have hundreds of questions.but please.not now.ok?" Rosie looked up at him and he smiled gently and kissed the back of her hand.  
  
" Of course. I understand.well.sort of!" He laughed as he held the door open and they followed the others outside.  
  
The group of friends spent the morning wandering around Artigat, chatting to locals and enjoying the fresh country air. Then suddenly, they could hear the sounds of trouble coming from between some houses. They dashed over to see a gang of young men stood surrounding Martin and another young man, with a crutch. Jo gasped,  
  
" It's Benoit!" Phillipe looked at her and she frowned as if to say 'I tried to explain this one to you once and I'm not doing it again now!'. The young men glanced at them and one pushed his way to the front, he had dark eyes that flashed around at them and long dark hair. His eyes fell on Jo and her's opened wide.  
  
" Please stay out of this.we're fine.honest" Martin shouted. Jo muttered something under her breath, unable to think or move,  
  
" Guillaume!" she gasped. 


	6. Students in LM land - PART TWELVE

PART TWELVE  
  
" Please stay out of this.we're fine.honest" Martin shouted. Jo muttered something under her breath, unable to think or move,  
  
" Guillaume!" she gasped.  
  
Guillaume had just opened his mouth to speak when a young woman pushed past the group of friends and towards Martin. She had long, corn coloured hair and a determined expression. Lucy turned around to mouth 'That must be Bertrande!' to Mark to find him stood with his eyes fixed on Bertrande's face and his mouth wide open. Lucy grinned and motioned for Jenny to look, she giggled quietly and poked him in the back. Mark quickly flushed bright red but before he could say anything,  
  
" Guillaume.what is this.?" Bertrande demanded in a calm voice, " What are you doing to Martin.and Benoit.?" Guillaume shifted his gaze from Jo to her and smiled slyly.  
  
" We were just.talking.weren't we.Martin?" he spat his name as he looked at Martin, who just looked incredibly embarrassed. (Which was understandable, he had just been defended by two girls.not good! Not good!!)  
  
" We're fine." Martin said quietly to Bertrande, " Aren't we Benoit?" He glanced at the young man stood next to him,  
  
" Er.y-y-yes.th-thankyou Bertrande.fine nn-n-now." he stuttered and smiled at Jo, " Th-thankyou t-t-too." He hopped over to Jo, " I.think y-y-you may just hh-h-have saved our l-l-l-lives." Benoit spoke quietly so the others could not hear, his eyes looking deeply into Jo's. She winked at him and quickly squeezed his shoulder.  
  
" That's no problem, " she held out her hand, " I'm Jo.we, my friends and I, are staying her for a while." Benoit shook it as well as he could and introduced himself.  
  
" My n-n-name is Benoit.my best friend, s-s-s-she isn't here now.b-b-but next time I s-s-see you I'll in-in-introduce you to Louison." He smiled broadly, before giving a little bow and hobbling away.  
  
Guillaume seemed to have bored of the situation and he and his band drifted away, as he was leaving he glanced back over his shoulder and gave Jo a long look that left her open mouthed. It was as if his dark eyes had pierced her very heart, his stare had been so deep that it didn't seem possible. After he had vanished she was aware she was still staring the way he had gone, she coughed self consciously and turned back to the others. Martin and Bertrande had joined them.  
  
" I trust you are feeling better this morning." Martin asked Jo, the previous anger in his voice having dissipated with the departure of Guillaume.  
  
" Oh.much better thankyou." Jo blushed a little as she remembered what had happened the night before.  
  
" Sorry if I seemed rude just then." Martin said apologetically. " It's just that I wanted to stand up for myself in front of.oh well it doesn't matter now." He shrugged and smiled. " So how about introducing me to the rest of your party." He looked at the friends and his smile grew as his eyes met Lucy's. She flushed a little and smiled back.  
  
" Well, this is Phillipe, Lucy, Jenny, Mark, Rosie and Marius." Jo indicated to each one in turn and they shook hands with Martin, although it seemed to Jo that he did keep hold of Lucy's hand longer than any of the others!  
  
" Pleased to meet you." Martin smiled and he gestured to Bertrande, " And this is my.well.she's my." Martin again began to look uncomfortable and at a loss for words. Thankfully Bertrande stepped in,  
  
" I'm his friend!" She laughed gently, " Have been since we were children.I'm Bertrande, nice to meet you all." She shook hands with each of them and Jo couldn't help but notice that she paused with Mark just as Martin had with Lucy. She forced back her giggles and smiled broadly.  
  
" Well.we were exploring your village.so why don't you show us around." Jo suggested and so the friends, along with their new additions started off around the village once more. Martin and Lucy at the front of the group, Bertrande and Mark walking behind them. Rosie and Marius followed them, with Jenny, Jo and Phillipe bringing up the rear.  
  
The afternoon passed pleasantly enough and the friends had to admit that despite the slightly bizarre nature of their arrival.they were enjoying themselves! The only ones who weren't quite as happy as the others were Jo and Phillipe. They decided that a quiet walk alone was required and excused themselves from the others.  
  
Jo had known that telling Phillipe the truth about their backgrounds wasn't going to be easy but now she wished she'd lied and made out that it was all nonsense.but she hadn't and now both he and Marius were trying their best to make sense of it all.  
  
" Phillipe." Jo said gently once they were out of earshot of the others, ".I know it's not easy but if there's anything you want to know.about.well, about where I'm from.please, please do ask me." She glanced up at his face and her brow furrowed as she saw a single tear fall from his eye. " Phillipe.what's wrong.?" They stopped walking and he looked down into her face.  
  
" Dear Jo.you are my closest and dearest friend.where ever it is that you came from doesn't matter to me.all that matters is that you are here and.well." Phillipe seemed to be struggling to find the right words,  
  
" Phillipe what is it.?" Jo asked quietly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer. When Phillipe's eyes met hers once more she spotted the familiar flash of jealousy in his pale eyes.  
  
" I.I saw the way that.Guillaume did you call him? The way he looked at you." Phillipe sighed, " And the way you looked at him." Jo stood open mouthed, she couldn't fathom what she was hearing. " I know.I know I have no right to be jealous.but I don't think he's the right one for you Jo." Phillipe continued.  
  
" Phillipe!" Jo groaned, exasperated. " Don't get yourself worked up. You're acting as if I'm going to marry him or something! I only just met him and we've never even spoken.where's all this. 'the right one for you' stuff come from?" Jo shook her head in confusion. They were now outside the village and in open countryside. Phillipe sighed and led Jo over to a fallen tree where they sat down. Phillipe took her hands in his and sighed before looking into her green eyes.  
  
" You told me that I.that we're all.characters from these musicals.is that right?"  
  
" Yes.but." Jo started but he cut her short.  
  
" So we're like the characters in operas?"  
  
" I suppose so.but.Phillipe where are you going with this.?" Jo felt a nervous knot growing in her stomach.  
  
" Not being a big fan of the arts I had never frequented the theatre but I did go to an opera once." His eyes suddenly lit up with an excited light that Jo had never seen before in his eyes but she had seen often in the eyes of her friends when they had spoken about things that they loved. ".Jo it was amazing.before I went I didn't see why they had such things.plays set to music.but then I realised that the music and the songs told you what the words and actors couldn't. They told of emotions too powerful to be expressed in any other way." Jo couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Phillipe's mouth. ".I realised that in such productions.the emotions contained were heightened.is that true with musicals.?"  
  
" Well.yes I suppose so." Jo's voice was little more than a whisper. Phillipe nodded slowly and a slight smile crept onto his face.  
  
" That explains it." he smiled.  
  
" Explains what?" Jo was intrigued.  
  
" Well all my life I seemed to have experienced the extremes of emotions.pure anger or hatred.the worst fear imaginable.and now.the deepest jealousy.it's probably the same for Marius.he feels the deepest attachment to Rosie.and Enjolras.he felt nothing but passion for his cause." Phillipe explained and Jo couldn't help but nod in agreement.  
  
" So you.all of you feel the ultimate limit of an emotion." Jo tried to put it right in her own head,  
  
" Yes.and that's why I'm worried about Guillaume." Phillipe's smile faded and was replaced by a worried expression. " I could.I don't know.sense I suppose." Jo looked at him with a bemused face, " Jo.I think you'll find that.well Guillaume may very well be in love with you." Jo laughed out loud but Phillipe's face cut her short. " You saw Mark and Lucy just now.with Martin and Bertrande." He raised an eyebrow, " Don't tell me you haven't heard of love at first sight?"  
  
" Yes of course I have but.you can't be serious." Jo said half jokingly. Phillipe stood up slowly,  
  
" Think about it Jo.plus.I think if you consider everything very carefully.examine your own heart.I think you'll find.you may very well love him too!" He gave her hand a gentle squeeze before walking away and back into the village. Jo sat on the fallen tree, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Not only was it all very hard to believe but, worryingly for her, part of Jo believed every word. She sat there all afternoon trying to make sense of it all and it was only when the sun had started to set that she realised she should be getting back to the village. Jo wandered back along the road to village and looking up to the sky, she gave a little laugh. The sky was growing darker and the first stars had started to appear.  
  
" Stars!" she said to herself, ".in your multitudes.!" Jo began to laugh uncontrollably and had to stop walking to trying and regain control of herself.  
  
" Some people would call that kind of behaviour madness." came a voice from the long grass next to her. Jo leapt into the air in fright and felt a scream rising in her throat. The grass moved and parted to reveal Guillaume. " You shouldn't be out her alone at this time.where's your friend?" He asked and Jo knew instantly he meant Phillipe.  
  
" Oh.you frightened me." Jo gasped and tried to calm down. " Phillipe? He went back to the Inn a little while ago.I just wanted to get some more fresh air.I wasn't well yesterday." Jo tried to sound convincing and cover the tremble in her voice.  
  
" I didn't get chance to introduce myself earlier." Guillaume stepped nearer to her and it was instinct that made Jo step back, she stumbled over a rock on the road and would have fallen if Guillaume hadn't dashed forward and caught her. He looked down at her in his arms and smiled, his dark eyes seeming to shine in the darkness. " I'm Guillaume."  
  
" I'm Jo." she said breathlessly before realising what was going on and struggling back to her feet. " Pleased to meet you." Her eyes looked into his and she smiled. " Well, it's getting dark and I should get back to the Inn." She started off back down the road, " Goodnight Guillaume."  
  
" Goodnight.Jo." came his voice through the darkness and Jo's smile broadened as she walked. She was soon back at the Inn and joined the others for dinner.  
  
Mark and Lucy were busy gushing about Bertrande and Martin. Rosie and Marius spent most of the meal glancing at each other, smiling gently everytime their eyes met. Jenny and Phillipe were discussing their world with much enthusiasm and Jo sat with a smile on her lips, thinking about how Guillaume's eyes had shone and how when he had held her in his arms, it was as if electricity had passed between them. She sighed and tried to tune back into the conversation between Phillipe and Jenny.  
  
" .so we sang songs in these shows.?" Phillipe was asking, and Jo couldn't help but laugh. They all stopped and looked at her. She shook her head and smiled.  
  
" As I walked back I looked up and saw the stars and it reminded me.you know." she took a deep breath and launched into song. " Stars, in your multitudes, scarce to be counted." One by one the other friends joined in to give Marius and Phillipe a rousing rendition of Stars. At the end, they clapped enthusiastically and the friends stood to give little bows. " That one was your song!" Jo leaned over to Phillipe and smiled broadly, " Impressive eh?" They all laughed and the rest of the night was spent singing and discussing the world the friends had left behind. It was late in the night when they finally bid each other night and went to bed. That night Mark lay awake thinking of Bertrande, Lucy's head was filled with images of Martin, Rosie and Marius were laid in their rooms unknowingly thinking of each other and Jo lay smiling to herself, seeing Guillaume's face in the darkness. Phillipe couldn't sleep either, for the second night running, but now it was fear that gripped his mind. He was sure that something bad was going to happen to Jo, he could just feel it. But what it was going to be.he had no idea.but he was certain it would involve Guillaume 


	7. Students in LM land - PART THIRTEEN

PART THIRTEEN  
  
Phillipe couldn't sleep either, for the second night running, but now it was fear that gripped his mind. He was sure that something bad was going to happen to Jo, he could just feel it. But it was going to be.he had no idea.but he was certain it would involve Guillaume  
  
The next morning Jo awoke to find sunlight creeping in around the shutters on her window. She climbed out of bed and threw open the shutters to watch the sunrise. She sighed to herself as she thought about what had happened the day before. Phillipe had been acting very strangely and his comments about Guillaume had floored her completely! She couldn't deny that she did feel something every time her eyes met his and that his touch sent shivers down her spine.but surely Phillipe was over reacting. She shook her head and tutted to herself, no use worrying about things - she was on holiday after all! She filled the basin with water and washed. As she was just straightening her dress there was a knock at the door,  
  
" Who is it?" Jo called out,  
  
" Me.Rosie." came a familiar, quiet voice. Jo smiled,  
  
" Come in!" She said and the door opened to reveal her friend. " Good Morning.I." Jo stopped for Rosie's face was covered with a look of worry. " Rosie what's wrong.?" She rushed over to her side.  
  
" It's Marius." Rosie started, her big brown eyes, bright with concern.  
  
" What? What's happened to him.?" Jo's own eyes opened wide.  
  
" He's not in his room." Rosie started and Jo's face broke into a smile.  
  
" Oh Rosie! Is that all." She laughed and led her friend over to a chair.  
  
" Jo.don't laugh.I'm worried about him." Rosie sat down and looked up at her friend. Jo's green eyes sparkling as she smiled.  
  
" I'm not laughing at you! It's just.nice." Jo tried to explain,  
  
" What? Me being worried is nice?!" Rosie raised an eyebrow, her face now holding a smile.  
  
" You know what I mean.it's nice that you care so much about each other.you and Marius." Jo sighed, " I've noticed you've been getting very close.you two." Rosie blushed visibly and smiled. She noticed that Jo's eyes were now tinged with sadness,  
  
" You and Phillipe." she started, " Things.aren't going very well.are they?" Jo sighed and sat on the edge of her bed,  
  
" Well.not as well as everyone thinks they are anyway." Jo looked up at her friend, " We're not.well.we're not in love you know." Rosie nodded slowly.  
  
" I have to admit.we've suspected for a while."  
  
" Well.I mean , we care about each other.we do love each other we're just not in love.you know?" Rosie smiled a little and sighed.  
  
" Oh Jo.what are we going to do with you?" She laughed quietly and was relieved to see Jo smile again.  
  
" I dunno." She shrugged emphatically. Rosie's smile became a little mischievous,  
  
" Well.I'm sure Guillaume could help there." Jo flushed bright red and was at a loss for words.  
  
" Oh god!" She sighed. " If it's not Phillipe going on about him.it's you! What is it?! Please don't tell me you think he's in love with me too?!" Rosie nodded, unable to speak for laughing.  
  
" And.." She giggled, " We all know..you.you love him too!" she laughed so much she fell off the chair and landed on the floor, still laughing loudly. Jo rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. This was exasperating. Everyone, it seemed, believed the same as Phillipe.  
  
" Well.I.well." Jo stammered, " You're all wrong!" Jo tried to be cross but the sight of Rosie rolling around the floor laughing was too much and soon she was laughing too. She caught her breath and sat back down on the edge of the bed. " Well, nice to see you smiling.and not worrying about Marius." Jo smiled as Rosie picked herself up.  
  
" Yeah.it's just that lately.it seems as if he's going to start talking about something and then he stops.it's really worrying." Rosie straightened her hair and dress.  
  
" Maybe, he wants to ask you something..?!" Jo smirked. Rosie's eyes snapped back to Jo's face.  
  
" That's not even remotely funny! I mean.well." Rosie stuttered, her eyes darted about trying to avoid Jo's. " Now who's jumping to conclusions!!" She smiled. Jo rolled her eyes,  
  
" I'm just saying.it's a possibility." She shrugged as Rosie snorted, " Fine, don't believe me.but if someone had told you eighteen months ago you would be sat in Artigat on a summer holiday with Marius Pontmercy.would you have believed them.?" A silence followed as Rosie thought for a moment, Jo glanced back out of the window at the clear blue sky and smiled to herself. " Anything's possible." She said turning back to her friend, " Especially here!"  
  
  
  
Rosie and Jo ate breakfast alone that morning, it seemed they were the first awake (apart from Marius who had vanished) and they decided to do a little more sightseeing around Artigat. It was so surreal. This was a place they heard imagined but had never thought existed. Every so often Jo would sing a random line from 'Martin Guerre' and they would both laugh loudly. They wandered out of the village and towards the tree where Jo and Phillipe had spoken the night before. Jo sat down and sighed,  
  
" Do you miss it Rosie?" Rosie glanced at her friend, confused.  
  
" Miss what?"  
  
" You know.home? Your family.college even?!" Jo smiled and Rosie sat next to her. She looked up at the clear blue sky and her brown eyes closed.  
  
" Sometimes." She sighed and then looked at her friend, " But then I think.we're having the best time I've had.well.ever! Even all the scrapes you get us into are great! Better than the ones back home anyway!" Rosie's smile grew as Jo's temper rose briefly.  
  
" Me get us into scrapes?! And just who was it did a runner and got lost in Paris.eh? YOU!" Jo grinned and thought for a moment, Rosie was right. Even though she hated to admit it. Her quick temper and even quicker mouth had gotten them into a few.situations. " Oh well.I know what you mean.it's nice not to worry about college.and as for meeting our heroes." Jo feigned a swoon, batting her long eyelashes. " Why.It's like a dream come true!" She spoke in a breathless voice and Rosie giggled.  
  
" Yeah.college I could live without quite happily!." Rosie frowned for a second. Jo picked herself up off the floor from where she had swooned and brushed herself off.  
  
" .What you thinking about now.?"  
  
" Did you ever tell Phillipe about.you know.you being a.?" Rosie lowered her voice as if she was afraid to be heard, even by Jo. " A you know?!" Jo sat back down next to Rosie and shook her head.  
  
" No.never found the right time. I mean, it's one thing telling him we've come from another world." she giggled. " But I think telling him I'm a witch might be pushing it slightly!!" Rustling in the bushes made the two girls leap to their feet. Fear flooding their minds. This was all they needed. The bushes parted and Rosie's pale nervous face broke into a wide smile as Marius appeared, smiling sweetly (as always!).  
  
" Good Morning ladies!" he beamed.  
  
" Oh Marius.it's you." Jo breathed a sigh of relief and sat back down.  
  
" You two are out early." He continued, clearly oblivious to anything except Rosie.  
  
" Yes.well.we wanted to look around a bit.you know without the locals." Rosie giggled.  
  
" Well.I was wondering." Marius' gaze moved to the floor and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  
  
".Yes.?" Rosie's cheeks flushed in excitement.  
  
" I have a surprise.for you.would you.like to come and see it.?" Marius asked coyly and Jo smiled.  
  
" My Mother always told me never to go with strangers into the woods!" She laughed, one eyebrow raised. Marius opened his mouth to explain but Rosie stopped him,  
  
" Just ignore Jo." She grinned, " She's only teasing, you know what she's like!" Marius smiled once more and Rosie took his arm. They headed towards the trees, turned and waved goodbye before disappearing amongst them. Jo sighed to herself,  
  
" Oh well.guess I should make the most of this quality 'alone'-time!" She grinned and as Jo stood and walked away a figure came out of the bushes and sat on the fallen tree. This person had heard all of Jo's conversation. They waited until Jo was far enough away and ran towards Artigat. The people had to be told. There was a witch in the village.  
  
Marius led Rosie through the woods, his face held a smile that was even more brilliant than usual. Rosie's face was flushed and her heart was pounding but didn't know whether it was nervousness or excitement or both! They came to a clearing where he had set out a picnic.  
  
" Oh Marius.this is lovely." Rosie gasped as she looked around. The clearing was surrounded by wild flowers, a bunch of which was lying amongst the picnic.  
  
" And this isn't all of the surprise yet!" Marius laughed.  
  
" My you are spoiling me today aren't you!" Rosie smiled gently at him and squeezed his hand. He looked down into her eyes and all at once there was a feeling in the air. Rosie swallowed nervously as she looked up into his face.  
  
" Rosie.I." Marius began,  
  
" What.what is it.?" Rosie's voice grew very quiet.  
  
" Well you see.there's something I want to.I've been meaning to ask you." Marius spoke quietly as he slowly bent one knee and knelt down in front of her.  
  
" Martin wants to join us!" Lucy announced with a big grin on her face as Martin and her found Jo and Phillipe wandering through the village square early that evening. " Us or you?" Jo spoke half under her breath. Lucy's eyes narrowed briefly at her friend's playful comment and she continued.  
  
" He's always wanted to travel and he's never been to Paris so." Jo smiled at Martin.  
  
" That's great Martin!" She shook his hand, followed by Phillipe. " It'll be nice to have you with us! Hey, don't suppose you two have seen Marius and Rosie have you.saw them earlier but they've been gone hours." The friends giggled amongst themselves. " Come to think of it.haven't seen Mark today either.he sleeping off all that wine he drank last night!" Jo smirked.  
  
" No, he and Bertrande went on a stroll through the countryside earlier and then came back to the Inn, we bumped into them on the way out. Haven't seen them come out mind." Lucy raise an eyebrow and Jo rolled her eyes.  
  
" What is the world coming too?!" She laughed.  
  
" What have I missed.?" Jenny walked over to the group of friends.  
  
" Not much!" Grinned Lucy. "Where've you been all day anyway."  
  
" Chatting to Benoit." Jenny smiled.  
  
" Oh yeah?!" Jo laughed.  
  
" Not like that." Jenny scolded her friend, " He's really quite witty you know!" Jo grinned and her smile broadened as Marius and Rosie appeared at the far end of the village. Both of their faces positively glowing. " And where have you two been?" Jo adopted a motherly tone.  
  
" Oh we went for a walk." Rosie started,  
  
" And a picnic." Added Marius,  
  
" We had a great day." beamed Rosie, clutching his hand tightly Jo noticed.  
  
" And.well we have an announcement.don't we.?" Marius looked down at Rosie and winked.  
  
" Well you see." Rosie spoke breathlessly, " Marius and I.well." She glanced up at him and he nodded. " Well, we're engaged!"  
  
" Oh Rosie." Jo dashed forwards and hugged her friend tightly. " I'm so happy for you." They parted and she walked over to Marius whose smile was almost blinding. " And you're a very lucky boy!" She hugged him and laughed. " What a perfect end to the day!" They all started to head back to the Inn, smiling broadly. Then the group stopped. It seemed that the whole of Artigat was stood outside their Inn. They were stood, stony faced, blocking the doorway.  
  
" What the.?" Martin started. Jo wandered forwards but Rosie caught her arm.  
  
" What did I say to you earlier about your mouth and scrapes!" she hissed. Jo moved her arm and smiled quickly,  
  
" I dealt with them before.didn't I?" She winked and carried on, walking forwards. She scanned the crowd for Guillaume's face but couldn't see it. She hadn't seen him all day. She smiled at the villagers, " Good evening.is there a problem?"  
  
A large man carrying a torch stepped forwards, his face held no expression and when his eyes met hers, Jo felt very nervous.  
  
" Sadly.there is." He spoke in a monotone voice but Jo was sure she could hear a tremble of fear.  
  
" Well what seems to be the problem.?" Martin had walked forward to join Jo.  
  
" Stay out of this Guerre!" A voice from the back of the crowd shouted. " Unless you want to be counted with.her type!" The last words were spat out and Jo's eyebrows raised, as did her temper. The villagers started to move towards her. Jenny and Lucy noticed that other villagers had appeared separating Jo from them.  
  
" Hey! What are you talking about?!" Jo spoke loudly and tried to sound confident. Martin looked as baffled as she did but he stood back nevertheless. "My type!?!" A wind picked up, dark clouds began to cover the sky.  
  
" Jo!" Jenny called out, she turned to find that she was now surrounded by less than happy looking villagers. She swallowed and turned back.  
  
" What do you want?" She spoke quietly.  
  
" We have only one question." A voice rang out.  
  
" We have reason to believe that you.you are." Another voice piped up, this one less confident.  
  
" Are you a Catholic?" Shouted one woman.  
  
" .No.but.what.?" Jo answered even quieter than before, suddenly realising where this may be going.  
  
" Are you a Protestant?" A man nearby called out.  
  
" Not exactly but.why on.?" Jo tried to sound chirpy and not in the least bit concerned.  
  
" Then what faith are you.?" Another woman spat, Jo turned to face her. Lucy, Rosie and the others could see the anger and fear on Jo's face.  
  
" Jo please.!" Lucy shouted.  
  
" For God's sake don't.." Rosie started but it was too late. Jo had already begun to speak, her voice loud and clear,  
  
" I am a witch.is there a problem?!" Jo looked around as a gasp ran around the villagers. Some stepped back in fear, others dropped their torches to the floor. Phillipe's mouth dropped open and he could only stare.  
  
" We've got to help her." Jenny tried to break through the crowd.  
  
" Then..y-y-you confess.?" Father Dominic, the Priest spoke quietly.  
  
" I confess nothing. There is no crime in having a different faith!" Jo announced.  
  
" Jo please..stop talking!" Lucy yelled as she tried to fight her way through the villagers.  
  
" She has admitted to the practice of the Back Arts." Father Dominic spoke to the crowds.  
  
" Hey wait a minute!" Jo shouted.  
  
" We must rid ourselves of this evil!" He span around to face Jo, who (in all fairness) had heard enough.  
  
" You must be joking!" She half laughed. The villagers closed in on her, she looked to the others who were trying desperately to reach her. "You might want to help me here!" She shouted. Two men caught hold of her arms, she struggled to break free. "Let go of me!" Jo shouted, she pulled her arm free and elbowed one man in the face. " Help!" She called to her friends, as she tried to fight off the villagers. Soon they had gotten a firm grip on her. " Let.me.GO!" She yelled and a bolt of lightning split the sky in two and hit a tree next to the Inn, a few feet from where they stood. A few villagers let go of Jo as if they had been stung, others tightened their grip. Jo yelped.  
  
" She is trying to use her magic against us!" Father Dominic yelled above the increasing wind. " You can't be serious." Jo started as they began to drag her away, she tried to turn back to the others but the villagers were holding them back, no matter how hard they fought, they couldn't get past them.  
  
" Jo!" Rosie called out as her friend was dragged inside a building. The thunder rolled above them as the door was slammed shut. The villagers ran back to their homes, leaving the friends stood in the pouring rain. Tears ran down Rosie's face. Lucy and Jenny hugged each other in shock. Marius and Martin stood open mouthed next to Phillipe who was as amazed as he was. Mark appeared from inside the Inn with Bertrande and jogged over to them, smiling.  
  
" Hey what you all doing out here?" He grinned, " Getting an early shower.?" he started but then his eyes met Rosie's and he stopped dead in his tracks. " W-w-what's wrong.?" He glanced around and noticed Jo wasn't there. " Where's Jo?!" The friend's stood in silence. " Where's Jo?!" Mark demanded, his voice growing panicky.  
  
" She's.The villagers.they." Jenny started.  
  
" They found out she's a witch." Rosie's voice was a shaky whisper and Marius enfolded her in his arms, her big brown eyes full of tears. ".I think.I think they're going to burn her.!" 


	8. Students in LM land - PART FOURTEEN

" They found out she's a witch…" Rosie's voice was a shaky whisper and Marius enfolded her in his arms, her big brown eyes full of tears. "…I think…I think they're going to burn her…!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Mark shifted his weight from one foot to the other while he waited for the appointed guards to unlock and open the door. He had had to plead with the priest, Father Dominic to be allowed to visit his friend. He made his way past them and into the room. There was only a single candle burning and at first he thought he was alone. Until movement by the flame made him jump.  
  
" Mark…anyone would think you were nervous about something…" A familiar pair of eyes appeared in the gloom next to the candle.  
  
" Oh Jo…!" Mark dashed over and dropped to the floor next to her. Her face was pale and although she smiled at him, her eyes were shining with fear. He hugged her quickly and frowned when it wasn't returned. It was then that he noticed that her hands had been bound behind her back. He looked at her and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Well…they don't want me cursing anybody…turning people into frogs…" she shrugged, " With a wicked witch like me on the loose…I guess it's a good idea…don't you agree?"  
  
" I didn't believe it…when Rosie told me…I couldn't…they didn't hurt you did they?! Are you alright??!"  
  
" For someone's who's being burned at the stake come breakfast time…" Jo thought for a moment, " I think I'm doing ok!" She laughed weakly and Mark saw the glistening of tears in her eyes. " Anyway…" Jo blinked away the tears as she continued, " None of that matters…'cos you're here to rescue me…right?" Jo's voice was all at once lighter and her tone even jovial but there was seriousness in her eyes and all Mark could do was shake his head. Sadly Jo sighed and leant back against the wall. " No…I didn't think you were…" she spoke half-heartedly, almost to herself.  
  
" Jo…surely you're not just going to let this happen? You must have a plan…an idea…or something." Mark was almost pleading, " I mean…you've always got a plan…an idea…or something!" Jo smiled at her friend and then rolled her eyes.  
  
" Not…not this time. Tragically the one time when one of my hair-brained ideas might have come in useful is the one time…I haven't got a clue." She sighed. " I think it's all shocked me a bit…I mean…this isn't exactly how I thought the holiday would end…for me anyway…" she laughed quietly. " I've got until dawn anyway…I'm bound to think of something by then aren't I?!"  
  
" Jo be serious please…" Mark squeezed her shoulder gently, " Rosie and the others are trying to think of a way out but…Jo…you confessed…to the whole village that you're a witch…it's going to be hard to convince them otherwise…"  
  
" Something'll happen…" Jo said to herself.  
  
" What…?"  
  
" Something…something always happens in a musical…I can't die…" she looked at him, tears once again making her eyes bright. "…I'm a main character!" A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to smile. " Just think though…one day they might write a musical about us…I'll have a great song, naturally, and then die a tragic death…like Fantine…or Eponine…or…"  
  
" Oh Jo…" Mark felt a lump rise in his throat as he hugged her tightly. Noise at the door made them separate, the door was now open and the guard was motioning for Mark to leave.  
  
" Well…it's thankyou and goodnight I guess!" Jo joked.  
  
" I won't leave you…" Mark started but Jo cut him off.  
  
" Take care of them for me…and tell them…tell them…" Fresh tears rolled down Jo's cheeks. "…well…Tell Rosie and Marius to look after each other…tell Lucy she was right…she knew this wouldn't end well! And tell her not to let go of Martin…Jenny, tell Jenny to keep her chin up…you…" Jo smiled, " Don't you let that Bertrande slip away, she's a good girl…and tell Phillipe…" Jo closed her eyes for a second, "…tell him I'm sorry and…and that I love him…"  
  
" Jo please…" Mark begged, tears forming in his eyes. Jo's face all at once became serious and her voice lower.  
  
" And promise me you'll all leave…get out of here…tomorrow, before they turn on you too!"  
  
" We're not going to abandon you…"  
  
" Promise me! You must get out of Artigat!" Jo said sternly.  
  
" I promise…" Mark whispered, gently wiping her tears away. Jo smiled.  
  
" Don't worry…I'll be fine! I've been in worse scrapes than this…well…can't think of any right now…" She watched as the guards' patience ran out and they came in and helped Mark to his feet and herded him to the door. He turned and Jo winked. " See you sunshine…" her voice was breaking and weak. He opened his mouth to speak but the guards shoved him out of the door and slammed it behind them. The draft blew out the candle and Jo was left in darkness. As she leant back against the wall, tears streaming freely down her face she sighed deeply. What on earth was she going to do now?!?!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Lucy and Rosie paced up and down the length of the dining room at the Inn. Jenny, Martin, Marius and Bertrande exchanged worried looks as Phillipe stood staring out of the window. He hadn't spoken a word since Jo had been dragged away from them. The door opened and Mark came in. His cheeks damp from the tears he had just shed and his eyes red. Bertrande quickly went over to him and embraced him. He hugged her back, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
" Well…" Rosie said hopefully, " What did she say…?"  
  
" She…s-s-she…" Mark started, trying to blink away the fresh tears that had sprung into his eyes. " Jo says she's fine," he shrugged tearfully, " What else would she say?!" A faint laugh ran around the group. " And…she wants us to leave…"  
  
" Great! So she has an escape plan then!" Lucy cheered, " Oh good old Jo…you can always count on her to…" But Mark's face stopped her.  
  
" She wants us to leave…" Mark finished and a silence fell.  
  
" You mean…" Jenny spoke quietly, " She wants us to go…leave without her?!"  
  
" She thinks they'll turn on us…after…" Mark's voice was becoming increasingly hoarse and Bertrande squeezed his hand.  
  
" But how's Jo going to escape…?" Marius asked innocently, Rosie went over to where he sat and put her hand on his shoulder. She shook her head sadly and tried to smile.  
  
" I don't think she is sweetheart…" Rosie sighed and Marius' eyes all at once became bright. He hugged her tightly and she buried her face against him so that the others couldn't see her tears.  
  
" This is ridiculous!" Martin shouted, jumping to his feet, causing the others to turn and look at him. " We can't just sit here and wait for dawn…" He looked around at them. " I know I don't know you all very but I don't think that Jo would want us to just sit here and do nothing…"  
  
" But she's said she wants us to go without her…" Lucy tried to explain,  
  
" Yes I know! But why are we still sitting here if she wants us to leave." The friends looked at him opened mouthed. " Don't misunderstand me…I don't want…well, this to happen anymore than you do but Jo is right! If we stay…we probably won't get very far! The village has had a problem with me for years…" He stole a glance at Bertrande and she nodded. He opened his mouth to continue but Rosie stopped him,  
  
" I know this will sound really really strange…" she sighed, " But we know…trust me…we know all about it…"  
  
" But…how…I mean…" Martin fumbled,  
  
" I'll explain later!" Lucy smiled taking his hand. " I do see what Martin means though, if we're going to run we need to do it sooner rather than later…get a head start before…well…you know…" The friends looked at each other, knowing that this was the sensible thing to do but not wanting to abandon Jo. However, someone wasn't so indecisive.  
  
" Go then." Phillipe spoke for the first time since it had happened. " Go, get a head start…but I'm not leaving until I know that there's nothing more I can do…" His voice was calm but as his eyes met theirs they noticed that his too were shining with tears.  
  
" But Jo wants…" Mark started.  
  
" Jo doesn't want you to risk your lives for her…" He sighed, " Which is true you shouldn't…" He smiled, something he had done a lot more of since he met Jo he thought to himself. " You all have your lives ahead of you…and well…I…I…" Lucy walked over to him and smiled gently.  
  
" We understand…but if you don't mind…I'll stay with you…" Martin's mouth fell open,  
  
" But Lucy…Jo said she…I mean…" He frowned in confusion,  
  
" Well what Jo wants and what Jo gets…" Rosie grinned as she joined Lucy and Phillipe by the window, " Are often two very different things!"  
  
" So…we're not leaving…?" Marius raised a hopeful eyebrow.  
  
" We'll leave at dawn…" Mark's voice held a kind of certainty and authority that they often had heard in Jo's voice. He smiled weakly, " We'll know one way or another by then…" He sighed and winked at Bertrande. " So…between now and then I suggest we pack…we'll have to leave the trunks behind so only what you can carry and…only what you need!" He said looking at the girls, who gasped in mock offence. He glanced out of the window, the world outside was still dark but the sky was getting unmistakably lighter. " We'll meet back here in an hour…"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Jo pushed as hard as she could against the wall, she had been trying to break through the rope that bound her hands for what seemed hours. She had found a nail sticking out of the wall and had been trying to snap the rope on it. So far all she had successfully managed was to give herself several cuts to her arms and knock over and break the table. There were no longer tears on her cheeks, just a look of pure determination. All she had to worry about now was getting out,  
  
" The others should be long gone by now…" she sighed to herself. She sank to her knees on the floor and looked up out of the window, the once midnight blue sky was now becoming lighter. She still a couple of hours but not long. She scolded herself for walking straight into an obvious trap. " You and your big gob…one of these days you're going to learn…'shut up'…it's an easy enough skill…bit late now maybe to have such a life altering revelation but stranger things have happened…like that time…" Movement at the door stopped her mid monologue and she leapt to her feet.  
  
" Who's there?" she demanded, trying to sound like her old self.  
  
" Talking to yourself again…" came the reply. Jo squinted in the darkness and a figure moved towards her. She backed away until she hit the wall and still the figure came closer.  
  
" Who are you?" she continued, panic starting to show in her voice, " What do you want?!" The figure stopped less than a foot away from her and their face moved into the pale moonlight shining through the window. " Guillaume!"  
  
" Good evening," He smiled, his eyes sparkling even in the darkness. Jo could feel herself blushing in spite of herself.  
  
" What do you want…?" She tried to sound nonchalant but failed miserably. (Her tone reminding her of an excited thirteen year old girl!)  
  
" Well I came to see if you're alright of course…" He shrugged, his eyes not leaving hers for a second.  
  
" Oh well naturally!" Jo scoffed, " And just so you know, I'm fine thanks! Absolutely wonderful! Couldn't be better! Never have I had a better time than right now! In fact…" Jo's rant came to an abrupt end as Guillaume reached to her face. " W-w-what are you doing…?" She mumbled.  
  
" I need to tell you something…" he spoke gently.  
  
" Y-y-yes…" Jo breathed.  
  
" But first I need to…I mean want to…" He started as he leant towards her and kissed her softly. He moved away and Jo stood, her eyes closed, shaking in spite of herself.  
  
" Oh my…" she sighed as she opened her eyes.  
  
He cut the rope from her wrists and she hugged him quickly.  
  
" Now what was it you wanted to tell me…that you've come to rescue me?!" Jo grinned.  
  
" Well…yes…that and…" Guillaume stuttered.  
  
" What?" Jo beamed.  
  
" That I'm sorry…" he whispered. Jo's brow furrowed.  
  
" Sorry? What for? You've just saved my life!"  
  
" Yes but I'm the one who nearly cost you your life…" Guillaume started, Jo opened her mouth to speak, her anger rising (as was her right fist) but she was cut off as he continued. " I overheard you and Rosie talking. I thought you were going to leave Artigat with Phillipe…and I…well I didn't want to lose you. So I told the Priest, I thought they'd just try to stop you leaving…try and get you to convert to Catholicism or something!" He sighed and kicked the wall. " I never thought they'd try to…" He looked at her with tearful eyes and all anger melted from Jo. " Jo. I'm so sorry. Please…forgive me…"  
  
" Of course I forgive you…" she smiled. " And, will you come with us…?" Guillaume took her hand in his and his eyes met hers once more.  
  
" I'd follow you to the end of the earth," Jo's heart melted even more, " I'd…"  
  
" Would you mind saving the romantic speech for another time…when my life's not in imminent danger?!" Jo asked.  
  
" Oh yes, of course." Guillaume smiled as his cheeks flushed. Jo rolled her eyes and led him out of the room. " Where are we going…?" he asked.  
  
" Well I told the others to leave…go without me…so they're probably still sat in the Inn, putting it off!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Are we ready…?" Mark asked for the thirtieth time. The friends were stalling, waiting desperately for Jo to appear.  
  
" Just another minute…" begged Rosie.  
  
" I know it's not easy but we really have to go…now!" He continued sadly, " It's too late…there's nothing we can…"  
  
He was stopped mid-speech as Jo burst through the doors, dragging Guillaume behind her. The group stood open mouthed for a second.  
  
" Well don't just stand there!" Jo yelled, " Let's get out of here!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
They could hear the villagers gaining on them as they broke through the trees.  
  
" We're never going to get away!" Rosie shouted to Jo as they ran.  
  
" Well I'm not giving up just yet!!" Jo grinned as they broke through some low bushes. " Once we're out of the trees we'll be able to make a proper break for it!" The friends ran for their lives in and out of the trees, ducking low branches, trying to be as quiet as they could. Martin held tightly onto Lucy's hand as they ran, smiling encouragingly at her every so often. Then Jo came to halt, causing the others to career into her.  
  
" JO! What are you doing?! This isn't exactly the best time to stop to look at the scenery!" Mark snapped helping Bertrande up from where landed, after having ricocheted off Jo.  
  
" Listen…" Jo said quietly, they friends stood silently, the only noise they could here was the sound of the villagers.  
  
" Oddly enough all I hear…" Lucy tried to sound cheerful, " Is the sound of approaching death!!" Jo frowned at her,  
  
" No! That sound…listen carefully…" All at once the friends could hear it too. It sounded like ,  
  
" A motorbike!" Jenny gasped.  
  
" A what?" Marius, Phillipe, Bertrande, Martin and Guillaume said in unison.  
  
" Never mind!" replied Jo, Rosie, Lucy, Jenny and Mark.  
  
" You don't think it's another…?" Mark said slowly but Jo had already dashed off in the direction of the sound.  
  
" Great…this is all we need now!" Lucy groaned as they chased after her. Jo broke through a large bush and stopped dead in her tracks once more. The others fell through behind her and stood open mouthed. Before them was a Gyratory. Just like the one that had transported them there but this one was light blue in colour, like the summer sky. " I've never seen one this close before…" gasped Marius.  
  
" Well…now what…?" Jenny breathed. Jo turned to look at them all, one eyebrow raised and a familiar expression on her face.  
  
" Oh no!" Lucy groaned. " On no…not again…"  
  
" You can't be serious…" Jenny started.  
  
" I think…" Mark sighed, " …She is!"  
  
" You don't want us to go through that thing do you?" Phillipe said in a voice must more nervous than it usually was.  
  
" What choice do we have?!" Jo said. " There's little back there for any of us and I for one am not going to find out what is!! Plus…" Her eyes shone with hope, something none of them had seen in a while, "…it might take us home!" The sounds of voices grew nearer and louder. Rosie's heart began to pound loudly in her ears and she was sure she wasn't the only one who was scared. Jo took a step nearer to the Gyratory, allowing her fingers to slip into the surprising warm blue mist. She looked back at them and her eyes met Guillaume's.  
  
" It's taken me a long time to find you…" he said as he walked up to her, " …I've nearly lost you once already…" he took her hand in his, " And I don't intend to do it again!" He smiled warmly and despite the on-looking crowd Jo kissed him gently. She looked back at the others, her eyes shining, half sparkling from fear and half from excitement. Mark groaned as he and Bertrande joined Jo and Guillaume next to the Gyratory. Rosie and Marius looked at each other and they too walked up to the swirling column of pale blue mist. Martin winked at Lucy as he led her up to the others. Jenny and Phillipe stood looking at their friends and then back at the direction of the noise. Phillipe's eyes met Jo's and she smiled at him. " Please…" she said quietly, " I need you you know!"  
  
" I know!" He smiled back as he joined them. Jenny stood for a moment before shaking her head and cursing under her breath as she walked up to them.  
  
" Well…don't say I didn't warn you last time!" She tried to sound scornful but nothing could hide the combination of relief and excitement in her voice. The friends linked arms and smiled at each other.  
  
" Hold on tight!" Jo yelled as the ten friends took a deep breath and stepped into the mist.  
  
THE END...of Volume Two anyway... 


	9. Students in LM land - PART FOURTEEN

" They found out she's a witch…" Rosie's voice was a shaky whisper and Marius enfolded her in his arms, her big brown eyes full of tears. "…I think…I think they're going to burn her…!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Mark shifted his weight from one foot to the other while he waited for the appointed guards to unlock and open the door. He had had to plead with the priest, Father Dominic to be allowed to visit his friend. He made his way past them and into the room. There was only a single candle burning and at first he thought he was alone. Until movement by the flame made him jump.  
  
" Mark…anyone would think you were nervous about something…" A familiar pair of eyes appeared in the gloom next to the candle.  
  
" Oh Jo…!" Mark dashed over and dropped to the floor next to her. Her face was pale and although she smiled at him, her eyes were shining with fear. He hugged her quickly and frowned when it wasn't returned. It was then that he noticed that her hands had been bound behind her back. He looked at her and she raised an eyebrow.  
  
" Well…they don't want me cursing anybody…turning people into frogs…" she shrugged, " With a wicked witch like me on the loose…I guess it's a good idea…don't you agree?"  
  
" I didn't believe it…when Rosie told me…I couldn't…they didn't hurt you did they?! Are you alright??!"  
  
" For someone's who's being burned at the stake come breakfast time…" Jo thought for a moment, " I think I'm doing ok!" She laughed weakly and Mark saw the glistening of tears in her eyes. " Anyway…" Jo blinked away the tears as she continued, " None of that matters…'cos you're here to rescue me…right?" Jo's voice was all at once lighter and her tone even jovial but there was seriousness in her eyes and all Mark could do was shake his head. Sadly Jo sighed and leant back against the wall. " No…I didn't think you were…" she spoke half-heartedly, almost to herself.  
  
" Jo…surely you're not just going to let this happen? You must have a plan…an idea…or something." Mark was almost pleading, " I mean…you've always got a plan…an idea…or something!" Jo smiled at her friend and then rolled her eyes.  
  
" Not…not this time. Tragically the one time when one of my hair-brained ideas might have come in useful is the one time…I haven't got a clue." She sighed. " I think it's all shocked me a bit…I mean…this isn't exactly how I thought the holiday would end…for me anyway…" she laughed quietly. " I've got until dawn anyway…I'm bound to think of something by then aren't I?!"  
  
" Jo be serious please…" Mark squeezed her shoulder gently, " Rosie and the others are trying to think of a way out but…Jo…you confessed…to the whole village that you're a witch…it's going to be hard to convince them otherwise…"  
  
" Something'll happen…" Jo said to herself.  
  
" What…?"  
  
" Something…something always happens in a musical…I can't die…" she looked at him, tears once again making her eyes bright. "…I'm a main character!" A tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to smile. " Just think though…one day they might write a musical about us…I'll have a great song, naturally, and then die a tragic death…like Fantine…or Eponine…or…"  
  
" Oh Jo…" Mark felt a lump rise in his throat as he hugged her tightly. Noise at the door made them separate, the door was now open and the guard was motioning for Mark to leave.  
  
" Well…it's thankyou and goodnight I guess!" Jo joked.  
  
" I won't leave you…" Mark started but Jo cut him off.  
  
" Take care of them for me…and tell them…tell them…" Fresh tears rolled down Jo's cheeks. "…well…Tell Rosie and Marius to look after each other…tell Lucy she was right…she knew this wouldn't end well! And tell her not to let go of Martin…Jenny, tell Jenny to keep her chin up…you…" Jo smiled, " Don't you let that Bertrande slip away, she's a good girl…and tell Phillipe…" Jo closed her eyes for a second, "…tell him I'm sorry and…and that I love him…"  
  
" Jo please…" Mark begged, tears forming in his eyes. Jo's face all at once became serious and her voice lower.  
  
" And promise me you'll all leave…get out of here…tomorrow, before they turn on you too!"  
  
" We're not going to abandon you…"  
  
" Promise me! You must get out of Artigat!" Jo said sternly.  
  
" I promise…" Mark whispered, gently wiping her tears away. Jo smiled.  
  
" Don't worry…I'll be fine! I've been in worse scrapes than this…well…can't think of any right now…" She watched as the guards' patience ran out and they came in and helped Mark to his feet and herded him to the door. He turned and Jo winked. " See you sunshine…" her voice was breaking and weak. He opened his mouth to speak but the guards shoved him out of the door and slammed it behind them. The draft blew out the candle and Jo was left in darkness. As she leant back against the wall, tears streaming freely down her face she sighed deeply. What on earth was she going to do now?!?!  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Lucy and Rosie paced up and down the length of the dining room at the Inn. Jenny, Martin, Marius and Bertrande exchanged worried looks as Phillipe stood staring out of the window. He hadn't spoken a word since Jo had been dragged away from them. The door opened and Mark came in. His cheeks damp from the tears he had just shed and his eyes red. Bertrande quickly went over to him and embraced him. He hugged her back, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.  
  
" Well…" Rosie said hopefully, " What did she say…?"  
  
" She…s-s-she…" Mark started, trying to blink away the fresh tears that had sprung into his eyes. " Jo says she's fine," he shrugged tearfully, " What else would she say?!" A faint laugh ran around the group. " And…she wants us to leave…"  
  
" Great! So she has an escape plan then!" Lucy cheered, " Oh good old Jo…you can always count on her to…" But Mark's face stopped her.  
  
" She wants us to leave…" Mark finished and a silence fell.  
  
" You mean…" Jenny spoke quietly, " She wants us to go…leave without her?!"  
  
" She thinks they'll turn on us…after…" Mark's voice was becoming increasingly hoarse and Bertrande squeezed his hand.  
  
" But how's Jo going to escape…?" Marius asked innocently, Rosie went over to where he sat and put her hand on his shoulder. She shook her head sadly and tried to smile.  
  
" I don't think she is sweetheart…" Rosie sighed and Marius' eyes all at once became bright. He hugged her tightly and she buried her face against him so that the others couldn't see her tears.  
  
" This is ridiculous!" Martin shouted, jumping to his feet, causing the others to turn and look at him. " We can't just sit here and wait for dawn…" He looked around at them. " I know I don't know you all very but I don't think that Jo would want us to just sit here and do nothing…"  
  
" But she's said she wants us to go without her…" Lucy tried to explain,  
  
" Yes I know! But why are we still sitting here if she wants us to leave." The friends looked at him opened mouthed. " Don't misunderstand me…I don't want…well, this to happen anymore than you do but Jo is right! If we stay…we probably won't get very far! The village has had a problem with me for years…" He stole a glance at Bertrande and she nodded. He opened his mouth to continue but Rosie stopped him,  
  
" I know this will sound really really strange…" she sighed, " But we know…trust me…we know all about it…"  
  
" But…how…I mean…" Martin fumbled,  
  
" I'll explain later!" Lucy smiled taking his hand. " I do see what Martin means though, if we're going to run we need to do it sooner rather than later…get a head start before…well…you know…" The friends looked at each other, knowing that this was the sensible thing to do but not wanting to abandon Jo. However, someone wasn't so indecisive.  
  
" Go then." Phillipe spoke for the first time since it had happened. " Go, get a head start…but I'm not leaving until I know that there's nothing more I can do…" His voice was calm but as his eyes met theirs they noticed that his too were shining with tears.  
  
" But Jo wants…" Mark started.  
  
" Jo doesn't want you to risk your lives for her…" He sighed, " Which is true you shouldn't…" He smiled, something he had done a lot more of since he met Jo he thought to himself. " You all have your lives ahead of you…and well…I…I…" Lucy walked over to him and smiled gently.  
  
" We understand…but if you don't mind…I'll stay with you…" Martin's mouth fell open,  
  
" But Lucy…Jo said she…I mean…" He frowned in confusion,  
  
" Well what Jo wants and what Jo gets…" Rosie grinned as she joined Lucy and Phillipe by the window, " Are often two very different things!"  
  
" So…we're not leaving…?" Marius raised a hopeful eyebrow.  
  
" We'll leave at dawn…" Mark's voice held a kind of certainty and authority that they often had heard in Jo's voice. He smiled weakly, " We'll know one way or another by then…" He sighed and winked at Bertrande. " So…between now and then I suggest we pack…we'll have to leave the trunks behind so only what you can carry and…only what you need!" He said looking at the girls, who gasped in mock offence. He glanced out of the window, the world outside was still dark but the sky was getting unmistakably lighter. " We'll meet back here in an hour…"  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Jo pushed as hard as she could against the wall, she had been trying to break through the rope that bound her hands for what seemed hours. She had found a nail sticking out of the wall and had been trying to snap the rope on it. So far all she had successfully managed was to give herself several cuts to her arms and knock over and break the table. There were no longer tears on her cheeks, just a look of pure determination. All she had to worry about now was getting out,  
  
" The others should be long gone by now…" she sighed to herself. She sank to her knees on the floor and looked up out of the window, the once midnight blue sky was now becoming lighter. She still a couple of hours but not long. She scolded herself for walking straight into an obvious trap. " You and your big gob…one of these days you're going to learn…'shut up'…it's an easy enough skill…bit late now maybe to have such a life altering revelation but stranger things have happened…like that time…" Movement at the door stopped her mid monologue and she leapt to her feet.  
  
" Who's there?" she demanded, trying to sound like her old self.  
  
" Talking to yourself again…" came the reply. Jo squinted in the darkness and a figure moved towards her. She backed away until she hit the wall and still the figure came closer.  
  
" Who are you?" she continued, panic starting to show in her voice, " What do you want?!" The figure stopped less than a foot away from her and their face moved into the pale moonlight shining through the window. " Guillaume!"  
  
" Good evening," He smiled, his eyes sparkling even in the darkness. Jo could feel herself blushing in spite of herself.  
  
" What do you want…?" She tried to sound nonchalant but failed miserably. (Her tone reminding her of an excited thirteen year old girl!)  
  
" Well I came to see if you're alright of course…" He shrugged, his eyes not leaving hers for a second.  
  
" Oh well naturally!" Jo scoffed, " And just so you know, I'm fine thanks! Absolutely wonderful! Couldn't be better! Never have I had a better time than right now! In fact…" Jo's rant came to an abrupt end as Guillaume reached to her face. " W-w-what are you doing…?" She mumbled.  
  
" I need to tell you something…" he spoke gently.  
  
" Y-y-yes…" Jo breathed.  
  
" But first I need to…I mean want to…" He started as he leant towards her and kissed her softly. He moved away and Jo stood, her eyes closed, shaking in spite of herself.  
  
" Oh my…" she sighed as she opened her eyes.  
  
He cut the rope from her wrists and she hugged him quickly.  
  
" Now what was it you wanted to tell me…that you've come to rescue me?!" Jo grinned.  
  
" Well…yes…that and…" Guillaume stuttered.  
  
" What?" Jo beamed.  
  
" That I'm sorry…" he whispered. Jo's brow furrowed.  
  
" Sorry? What for? You've just saved my life!"  
  
" Yes but I'm the one who nearly cost you your life…" Guillaume started, Jo opened her mouth to speak, her anger rising (as was her right fist) but she was cut off as he continued. " I overheard you and Rosie talking. I thought you were going to leave Artigat with Phillipe…and I…well I didn't want to lose you. So I told the Priest, I thought they'd just try to stop you leaving…try and get you to convert to Catholicism or something!" He sighed and kicked the wall. " I never thought they'd try to…" He looked at her with tearful eyes and all anger melted from Jo. " Jo. I'm so sorry. Please…forgive me…"  
  
" Of course I forgive you…" she smiled. " And, will you come with us…?" Guillaume took her hand in his and his eyes met hers once more.  
  
" I'd follow you to the end of the earth," Jo's heart melted even more, " I'd…"  
  
" Would you mind saving the romantic speech for another time…when my life's not in imminent danger?!" Jo asked.  
  
" Oh yes, of course." Guillaume smiled as his cheeks flushed. Jo rolled her eyes and led him out of the room. " Where are we going…?" he asked.  
  
" Well I told the others to leave…go without me…so they're probably still sat in the Inn, putting it off!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
" Are we ready…?" Mark asked for the thirtieth time. The friends were stalling, waiting desperately for Jo to appear.  
  
" Just another minute…" begged Rosie.  
  
" I know it's not easy but we really have to go…now!" He continued sadly, " It's too late…there's nothing we can…"  
  
He was stopped mid-speech as Jo burst through the doors, dragging Guillaume behind her. The group stood open mouthed for a second.  
  
" Well don't just stand there!" Jo yelled, " Let's get out of here!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
They could hear the villagers gaining on them as they broke through the trees.  
  
" We're never going to get away!" Rosie shouted to Jo as they ran.  
  
" Well I'm not giving up just yet!!" Jo grinned as they broke through some low bushes. " Once we're out of the trees we'll be able to make a proper break for it!" The friends ran for their lives in and out of the trees, ducking low branches, trying to be as quiet as they could. Martin held tightly onto Lucy's hand as they ran, smiling encouragingly at her every so often. Then Jo came to halt, causing the others to career into her.  
  
" JO! What are you doing?! This isn't exactly the best time to stop to look at the scenery!" Mark snapped helping Bertrande up from where landed, after having ricocheted off Jo.  
  
" Listen…" Jo said quietly, they friends stood silently, the only noise they could here was the sound of the villagers.  
  
" Oddly enough all I hear…" Lucy tried to sound cheerful, " Is the sound of approaching death!!" Jo frowned at her,  
  
" No! That sound…listen carefully…" All at once the friends could hear it too. It sounded like ,  
  
" A motorbike!" Jenny gasped.  
  
" A what?" Marius, Phillipe, Bertrande, Martin and Guillaume said in unison.  
  
" Never mind!" replied Jo, Rosie, Lucy, Jenny and Mark.  
  
" You don't think it's another…?" Mark said slowly but Jo had already dashed off in the direction of the sound.  
  
" Great…this is all we need now!" Lucy groaned as they chased after her. Jo broke through a large bush and stopped dead in her tracks once more. The others fell through behind her and stood open mouthed. Before them was a Gyratory. Just like the one that had transported them there but this one was light blue in colour, like the summer sky. " I've never seen one this close before…" gasped Marius.  
  
" Well…now what…?" Jenny breathed. Jo turned to look at them all, one eyebrow raised and a familiar expression on her face.  
  
" Oh no!" Lucy groaned. " On no…not again…"  
  
" You can't be serious…" Jenny started.  
  
" I think…" Mark sighed, " …She is!"  
  
" You don't want us to go through that thing do you?" Phillipe said in a voice must more nervous than it usually was.  
  
" What choice do we have?!" Jo said. " There's little back there for any of us and I for one am not going to find out what is!! Plus…" Her eyes shone with hope, something none of them had seen in a while, "…it might take us home!" The sounds of voices grew nearer and louder. Rosie's heart began to pound loudly in her ears and she was sure she wasn't the only one who was scared. Jo took a step nearer to the Gyratory, allowing her fingers to slip into the surprising warm blue mist. She looked back at them and her eyes met Guillaume's.  
  
" It's taken me a long time to find you…" he said as he walked up to her, " …I've nearly lost you once already…" he took her hand in his, " And I don't intend to do it again!" He smiled warmly and despite the on-looking crowd Jo kissed him gently. She looked back at the others, her eyes shining, half sparkling from fear and half from excitement. Mark groaned as he and Bertrande joined Jo and Guillaume next to the Gyratory. Rosie and Marius looked at each other and they too walked up to the swirling column of pale blue mist. Martin winked at Lucy as he led her up to the others. Jenny and Phillipe stood looking at their friends and then back at the direction of the noise. Phillipe's eyes met Jo's and she smiled at him. " Please…" she said quietly, " I need you you know!"  
  
" I know!" He smiled back as he joined them. Jenny stood for a moment before shaking her head and cursing under her breath as she walked up to them.  
  
" Well…don't say I didn't warn you last time!" She tried to sound scornful but nothing could hide the combination of relief and excitement in her voice. The friends linked arms and smiled at each other.  
  
" Hold on tight!" Jo yelled as the ten friends took a deep breath and stepped into the mist.  
  
THE END...of Volume Two anyway... 


End file.
